


Baby Got Back

by theemdash



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e05 Fredless, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: Fred likes big butts and she cannot lie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Humorous drabble inspired by myras_girls and her love for Fred and big butts.  
> Special thanks to fifthhouse for betaing duties.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie." Fred swung her hips as she sang, making exaggerated circular motions. She hit the wall with her paintbrush in a crisscross motion, emphasizing the lyrics. Some of the mint paint spattered on her shirt.

"Baby got back," Gunn said, a smile on his face.

Fred screamed, spun, and hit herself in the face with the paintbrush.

Gunn laughed, holding up his hands. "Didn't mean to frighten you."

Fred laughed back, blushing, her free hand touching her face, pushing back her hair, adjusting her glasses. "I didn't mean to scream. I'm sorry, sorry. I was alone and I forget sometimes that there are other people around here."

Gunn picked up a rag from the floor. "There are other people. Other people got ears, too." He winked as he wiped the paint off her cheek.

Fred grimaced and blushed, her lips curling back over her teeth and her eyes squinting. "I have five years of music missing. I'm so dated."

"Nothing dates 'Baby Got Back'," Gunn said. He crossed his arms over his chest and exaggeratedly checked her out. "I'm not complaining if some gorgeous girl wants to shake that nasty butt."

Fred giggled again, covering her mouth and almost hitting herself with the paint brush again. "Oh. Oh." She lowered the paintbrush and gripped her elbow, caving in her shoulders in a shy way.

Gunn chuckled, leaned over, and picked up another paintbrush. "Come on. We've got a lot of work today."

Fred pressed her lips together and licked them. "Thank you," she said softly.

They each turned to a wall and began painting. After a few minutes Gunn hummed, grinned at Fred, looking at her from the corner of his eye, and sang, "Baby got back."


End file.
